


Маленький.

by wonwoo_love_books



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Size Kink, maybe? - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoo_love_books/pseuds/wonwoo_love_books
Summary: Сунен думает, что Джихун маленький.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Маленький.

Так уж вышло, Сунен знал о чувствах Джихуна с самого начала. Не то, чтобы тот был опрометчивым или случайно выболтал все, вовсе нет, такое точно не про Джихуна. Он был скорее _слишком_ осторожным. Сунен бы и сам ничего не заметил, если бы не начал заглядываться на согруппника. Все началось с дебильного желания обнимать Джихуна, потому что он такой маленький, а в отличии от самого Джихуна, Сунен не умел ничего скрывать.

Уджи отвергал любые попытки Квона стать ближе, если по началу последний не понимал в чем дело, то постепенно до него стало доходить, и он поймал Джихуна в комнате, когда все уселись на вечер фильмов.

— Поговорим? — Сунен садится на кровать, на которой сидит Джихун в позе лотоса и нервно стучит карандашом по листу бумаги.

— А нам есть о чем? — Ли поднимает взгляд, смотря на хитрый прищур Хоши, который придвинулся ближе, отбирая листы и карандаш.

Сунен не говорит ничего, потому что Джихун и так все понимает. Квон наклоняется, намереваясь сорвать поцелуй, но останавливается, выдыхая в приоткрытые губы. Джихун неосознанно поддается вперед, но вовремя одергивает себя, пытаясь отстраниться, но Сунен следует за ним. Джихун затылком примыкает к холодной стене, дыхание сбивается от близости. Хоши прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Джихуна и улыбается, когда Ли медленно начинает мотать головой, не позволяя себя поцеловать.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, — шепотом выдыхает Уджи, сопротивляясь собственному желанию.

— Да, — перечит ему Сунен, едва касаясь своими губами губ Ли. — Позволь мне…

— Нет, — грудная клетка вздымается в хаотичном порядке, не давая нормально говорить, от чего голос срывается на хриплый шепот, а глаза прикрываются. — Нет, Сунен, мы не можем.

— Я обещаю, что сделаю все, как ты скажешь, — в ответ шепчет Квон, стараясь не сорваться, — я сделаю все, Джихун. Будь со мной.

— Нечестно, — хнычет Уджи в ответ, хмуря брови. — Ты не можешь предлагать мне такое, когда все, о чем я желаю, это то, чтобы ты наконец-то поцеловал меня.

Джихун уже сам поддается вперед, но Сунен ловко ускользает, не нарушая минимального расстояния, от чего Ли разочарованно вздыхает, стараясь совладать со сбившимся дыханием и бешено стучащим сердцем.

— Всего одно слово и мои губы твои, — провоцирует Хоши и легко мажет по самому уголку губ Джихуна, от чего тот вздрагивает, открывая глаза.

— Что же ты делаешь? — Уджи укладывает свои ладони на щеки Сунена, смотря тому в глаза, а затем возобновляет касание лбами, снова закрывая глаза. — Слушай, я хочу этого очень, очень, _очень_ сильно. Но мы не можем рисковать, мы не вправе. 

— Все будет нормально, мы справимся, я обещаю, — Квон оставляет поцелуй на кончике носа Джихуна, от чего последний смущается, но не отстраняется, не желая потерять близость, которую ждал так долго.

— Ты будешь делать все, что я скажу, — после недолгой тишины, нарушаемой лишь сбитым дыханием, шепчет Уджи. — А теперь поцелуй меня, пока я не передумал.

Сунен не теряет и секунды, примыкает к губам напротив, чувствуя холодные пальцы Джихуна в своих волосах. Сунен легко обхватывает сначала нижнюю губу, затем верхнюю, проводит языком, ощущая ответную реакцию, в виде наклоненной головы и приоткрытых губ. Джихун кусает Хоши за нижнюю губу, слыша приглушенное шипение. Квон ведет языком по коронке зубов, а затем сталкивается с языком Джихуна, ловя тихий стон.

— Тебе нужно идти, — выдыхает Уджи, пытаясь вернуть себе самоконтроль. — Кто-нибудь из ребят может зайти. Уходи, я уже откупился от вечера фильмов, а ты явно нет.

— Напишешь мне, — Сунен снова целует, на этот раз быстро, порывисто, Джихун даже не успевает понять, как Квон скрывается за дверью.

***

— У нас выходной через неделю, — говорит Джихун, стараясь не заснуть от приятных ощущений, когда Сунен играется с его волосами.

— К кому на этот раз? К тебе домой или ко мне? — спрашивает Хоши, склоняясь над лицом парня.

Нечастые выходные им разрешали проводить дома у родителей, поэтому пользуясь этим, Сунен и Джихун ходили друг другу в гости, оставаясь незамеченными.

— Может в этот раз мы… — Уджи не договаривает, смущаясь и закрывая лицо ладонями. — Мы могли бы, ну, знаешь, могли бы…

— Ли Джихун, Вы предлагаете мне, самому чистому и невинному человеку, пойти в отель? — изображает удивление Сунен, получая легкий удар кулаком по плечу.

— Вот дурак, — обижается Джихун, собираясь встать, но Хоши перехватывает его руки, складывая на груди. — Один пойду.

— Что же ты будешь делать там один, милый? — Квон открыто дразнится, насмешливо смотря на брыкающегося парня.

— Ну ты знаешь, всякое, — Ли показывает язык Сунену. — Я себя лучше развлеку, чем это сделаешь ты.

— Дашь посмотреть?

— Ты же чистый и невинный.

— Ох, не с тобой.

***

Джихун приходит первым, снимая бронь и заходя в нужную комнату. Помещение довольно большое, ещё бы, потратить на это все накопленные деньги. Как только взгляд падает на двухместную кровать, Уджи смущенно отводит взгляд, решая переодеться в более домашнюю одежду, ведь, скорее всего, он не выйдет из номера ближайшие два дня.

Растянутая майка и черные короткие шорты, что подарил ему как-то Сунен, сказав, что милые маленькие ножки в этих шортах будут выглядеть просто идеально. Ожидая Хоши, Джихун падает на огромную кровать, принимаясь листать новостную ленту твиттера, видимо, Минхао с Джуном снова делятся своими селками с фанатами.

— Ты такой маленький, — выдает Сунен, закрывая дверь в номер и смотря на лежащего Джихуна.

— Ты долго, — жалуется Уджи, убирая свой телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, наблюдая за Квоном, что скидывает с себя толстовку, оставаясь в одной майке.

— Извини, задержали на ресепшене, — Квон касается коленок Уджи, разводя их в стороны, и усаживается между ног парня. — Эти шорты — дар богов.

Джихун фейспалмит, поджимая губы, но Сунен с восторгом оглаживает тонкие ноги парня, выбивая любое желание съязвить. Квон поднимает взгляд на Уджи, склоняясь над ним, ведет губами по скуле, замечая сбившееся дыхание, а затем целует. Глубоко, жадно, влажно, сталкиваясь зубами, позволяя Джихуну кусать свою нижнюю губу и оттягивать волосы на затылке.

— Полегче, — шепчет Сунен, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы приникнуть губами к шее, ведя дорожку поцелуев до открытых ключиц.

— Правило одного засоса, — напоминает ему Джихун, позволяя стянуть с себя футболку.

Правило одного засоса было придумано ещё в самом начале Джихуном. Смысл был в том, что можно было оставить только один засос на невидном участке тела, который легко можно было бы списать на простой синяк.

Сунен ведет дорожку из поцелуев, уделяя внимание каждому участку кожи, обводя языком набухшие соски, слегка посасывая их, слыша ответные стоны, а затем двигается дальше, целуя линию между ребрами, впалый живот, выпирающие тазобедренные кости, и садится ровно. Квон легко ведет пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер Джихуна, от чего дыхание у того совсем сбивается, заставляя грудь хаотично вздыматься, а тело подрагивать. Сунен целует коленку, стягивая короткие шорты, вместе с боксерами и откидывает их в сторону, смотря на такого открытого Уджи. Придерживая одну ногу за пятку, Хоши поцелуями спускается вниз, оставляя заметный засос на внутренней стороне худенького бедра.

— Сунен, — задыхаясь шепчет Джихун, заставляя того оторваться от своего занятия и кинуть взгляд на подрагивающего парня.

Квон снова склонятся над Уджи, целуя ненавязчиво, боясь, что Ли вовсе задохнется. Джихун дрожащими руками тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, хватая оттуда маленький пузырек и вкладывая в руки Хоши.

— Маленький мой, — хрипит Сунен, покрывая шею Уджи поцелуями.

— Если это такой, ах, — голос скрывается на стон, когда Квон обхватывает вставший член парня своими горячими пальцами. — Способ, заставить меня называть тебя «папочкой», то не выйдет.

— Ну что ты, — Хоши отстраняется, открывая пузырек и смазывая свои пальцы. — Очень уж ты приятно хрипишь мое имя.

Джихун хотел было съязвить в ответ, но Сунен разгоняет все ясные мысли, резко вбирая в рот его член, и моргает часто, стараясь не закашлять. Квон поднимает глаза, чтобы оценить реакцию, но в следующую секунду жалеет об этом. Джихун смотрит в ответ, зарываясь в черные волосы своими дрожащими и вечно холодными пальцами, и заставляя двигаться. Сунен свободной рукой удерживает бедра парня, задавая свой ритм и стараясь доставить как можно больше удовольствия, чтобы отвлечь от предстоящей боли.

— Сунен, — снова хрипит Джихун, сжимая волосы парня в своей ладошке.

Квон осторожно вводит один палец, слыша приглушенное шипение, поэтому начинает двигать головой быстрее, обводя член языком по всей длине. Сунен вводит и второй палец, двигая ими медленно, стараясь раздвинуть неприспособленные мышцы. В один момент Джихун стонет слишком громко, запрокидывая голову и закатывая глаза.

— Сунен, ещё, — почти требует Уджи, на что Квон выпускает член парня из своего рта, начиная двигать пальцами быстрее, получая ответные стоны. — С-сунен…

Хоши понимает все, поэтому осторожно вынимает свои пальцы, от чего Джихун разочарованно выдыхает, кидая взгляд на Квона. Сунен подмигивает ему, стягивая с себя футболку и расстегивая ремень.

— Не могу поверить, что ты ещё в одежде, — недовольно стонет Джихун, откидываясь на подушки.

— А чья это вина? Лежишь тут такой весь соблазнительный, — Хоши избавляется от своих джинсов и боксеров, снова устраиваясь между ног Ли.

Сунен наклоняется для поцелуя, но Джихун кусает его за нижнюю губу, которая уже опухла, от чего Квон вздыхает, смыкая свои губы на ключицах, легко покусывая их, чтобы не оставить следы.

— Сунен, хочу ещё, — жалобно тянет Джихун, вскидывая бедра.

Улыбка появляется на лице неосознанно, Сунен пытается подавить ее, отрываясь от бархатной кожи и садясь ровно. Все содержимое пузырька оказывается на возбужденном члене Квона, под пристальный взгляд Джихуна, который воздухом давится, когда Хоши прикасается к оставленному засосу, поглаживая покрасневшую кожу и раздвигая ноги Уджи ещё шире. Сунен смотрит на вздымающуюся грудь Джихуна, что ерзает на кровати, ожидая ласк. Хоши впивается в губы Ли без разрешения, почти пугая того внезапностью, но вовремя успокаивая, легким поглаживанием по бокам. Сунен не позволяет Джихуну отстраниться, придерживая свой член пальцами и входя со всей осторожностью, боясь причинить боль.

— Сунен, — хнычет Уджи, сводя брови от неприятной боли, на что Квон покрывает лицо парня поцелуями, начиная толкаться в несопротивляющееся тело.

Хоши двигается медленно, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, что вырывается из груди Джихуна. Руки Уджи сжимают плечи парня, стараясь вытерпеть боль.

— Сунен! — чуть ли не кричит Джихун, закатывая глаза от накатившего удовольствия.

— Как же я буду сдерживаться, зная, что ты можешь так _стонать_ мое имя, — в ответ хрипит Квон, начиная толкаться быстрее.

Джихун в ответ выдавливает из себя стон, сжимая плечи с ещё большей силой, и откидывает голову назад, от чего и так взлохмаченные волосы, в хаотичном порядке падают на подушку. Сунен целует туда, куда достает, стараясь не сорваться и не оставить никаких следов. Одна рука соскальзывает с плеч Квона, падая на прохладные простыни, Хоши ловит вспотевшие пальцы в свои, переплетая друг с другом. Свободной рукой Сунен ведет по впалому животу, на что Джихун выгибается в ответ, стараясь подавить стоны, но получается сносно.

— Сунен, Сунен, _Сунен_ , — хаотично стонет Уджи, поддаваясь бедрами навстречу.

Обхватив член Джихуна своими пальцами, Хоши начинает быстро, в такт своим толчкам, надрачивать парню, который, кажется, вовсе выпал из реальности, утопая в удовольствии. Сунен стонет несдержанно, срываясь на ещё более глубокие и быстрые толчки, от чего Джихун давится своими стонами, выгибаясь ещё сильнее и кончая, обмякает в руках Квона. Сунен кончает следом, успевая выйти из слабого тела Уджи, и ложится рядом, чувствуя своим разгоряченным телом приятную прохладу.

— Отведи меня в душ, — сонно бормочет Джихун, ощущая слабость во всем теле.

Сунен молчит какое-то время, восстанавливая дыхание, а затем встает с кровати, беря Джихуна на руки, и идет в ванную комнату.

***

Джихун и вправду очень маленький, особенно, когда сворачивается калачиком на огромной кровати, мило посапывая. Сунен не может не улыбаться, смотря на такого Уджи. Он осторожно забирается на кровать, стараясь не разбудить уставшего парня, но тот сонно приоткрывает глаза, мило морща носик.

— Спи, — шепчет ему Хоши, притягивая к себе за талию и целуя в макушку, слыша в ответ довольное мычание.


End file.
